a little breeze, wishes on the air
by Confeito Aurora
Summary: AU; SasuSakuIta; Romance; Fantasy; Lilin-lilin bergerak rancu, api kecil di atasnya berputar-putar gelisah. Mantra-mantra mistis mengudara dengan cepat, secepat embus angin yang membentur-benturkan lukisan kuno di dinding. Cahaya melesat-lesat memenuhi pola heksagram yang tengah dilakoni puluhan pendeta. Sulur-sulurnya mengenai tubuhnya yang tengah dililit kertas mantra.
1. Chapter 1

Title: a little breeze, wishes on the air

Main Character: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno/Itachi Uchiha

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

.

* * *

"Didalam sana, salah satu dari mereka akan terpilih."

Agaknya suara seringan bisikan itu terlampau keras sehingga seisi beranda bisa mendengarnya. Entah siapa yang mendengungkan hal tersebut, semua orang tak menanggapi, terlalu cemas menanti-nanti hal yang selama ini mereka tunggu. Lagipula, sebuah hal tabu berbicara dalam ritual temurun keluarga, aib tak tertulis, katanya.

Disana, di dalam ruangan luas bergaya tradisional berbatas kertas yang menguarkan bau dupa, ditemani tembang pendeta Shinto yang berjejer rapi membentuk pola heksagram, terduduk ditengah, dua makhluk mungil terhimpit lima pendeta utama yang mengelilinginya layaknya lingkaran.

Sasuke kecil mengeliat tak nyaman. Itachi paham betul akan hal itu.

Sesekali, mata hitam miliknya melirik cemas terhadap sekumpulan pendeta yang masih berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras menahan kengerian yang semakin membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Pelan-pelan menyusup, kengerian muncul layaknya pembunuh yang tengah mengintai urat nadinya.

Dan sebagai seorang bayi, tentu Sasuke kecil jauh lebih peka. Stimulan-stimulan negatif merangsang mata batinnya terbuka lebar. Berulangkali, Sasuke kecil menggeliat, terisak kecil atau merancau tak jelas. Bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan, membuat rambut halus Sasuke kecil lemas berair.

Itachi tak yakin tentang ritual yang tengah dilakoninya, usianya masih enam tahun, terlalu awam untuk mengetahui tentang seluruh seluk beluk supranatural atau hal-hal berbau horor lainnya(sekalipun ia telah terbiasa melihat makhluk aneh dengan wujud berantakan yang berseliweran di sekelilingnya).

Itachi juga tak pernah tahu tentang ritual yang tengah dilakukannya dan Sasuke. Ayahnya tak memberi komentar apapun, juga ibunya yang tetap bungkam dengan sapuan halus mengalir di ujung rambutnya. Mereka hanya dititah untuk terduduk ditengah ruangan—tak boleh bergerak dengan alasan apapun—dengan puluhan pendeta mengeluarkan jampi-jampi mantra aneh yang baru ia dengar dan merasakan gemetar tubuhnya.

Ia merasa pusing, dengan gema jampi mistis, dengan bau dupa, dengan rupa para pendeta yang hampir sama, dengan berbagai macam rantai kertas yang tengah melilit sekujur tubuhnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri sempurna.

Pendeta utama berdiri dengan langkah-langkah khidmat. Berderap pelan-pelan, mengelilingi dirinya dan Sasuke. Seperti tingkah predator yang mengintai mangsanya. Itachi tak tahu cara bernapas, saat itu, Sang Pendeta seolah-olah memiliki tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang menarik udara keluar dari paru-parunya. Seolah tengah mencari dan mengawasi. Pendeta tersebut memercikkan air wewangian—yang Itachi pun tak terlalu tahu jelas baunya—kemudian berlalu.

Itachi masih memandang pendeta itu lekat-lekat, bahkan sesudah pendeta tersebut kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Bulu kuduknya masih berdiri. Menyisakan kengerian yang semakin membuat jantungnya giat berpacu.

"_Hi no Kamiyo._"

Hanya sebaris kalimat meluncur dari bibir pendeta itu, tapi menorehkan dampak yang luar biasa.

Lilin-lilin bergerak rancu, api kecil di atasnya berputar-putar gelisah. Mantra-mantra mistis mengudara dengan cepat, secepat embus angin yang membentur-benturkan lukisan kuno di dinding. Cahaya melesat-lesat memenuhi pola heksagram yang tengah dilakoni puluhan pendeta. Sulur-sulurnya mengenai tubuhnya yang tengah dililit kertas mantra.

Lalu kemudian, tubuhnya panas. Sepanas bara api yang masak dari tungku. Merah menyala-nyala disertai bisikan-bisikan aneh.

Itachi berontak. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia berteriak, kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong. Kertas mantra disekitar lehernya melepuh merah, membuat leher Itachi seolah-olah dicekik api.

Ia menoleh, mendapati adik kecilnya menangis dengan suara lantang. Tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi ruam-ruam kemerahan yang mengepulkan uap dan daging yang menyembul keluar. Benar-benar membakar kulit dibawahnya.

Dan ketika ia menengadah, kengerian lain tengah menyambutnya.

Pupilnya mengecil. Teriakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Itachi ingin berlari.

Seekor naga hitam besar tengah mengintai dari ujung mata merahnya. Ekornya ia kibaskan dengan pogah. Kuku-kuku tajamnya mengambang. Mulutnya menyeringai bengis dengan dua gigi taring yang menyembul keluar.

Itachi menggelepar di lantai. Ia menggeleng-geleng kuat. Api semakin erat mencekik lehernya.

Naga hitam bergerak turun. Mata semerah darahnya menyiratkan kemantapan.

Itachi melemas, tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan.

Matanya membeliak, naga hitam itu tengah bercokol di depan muka Sasuke. Kuku tajamnya mengores pipi bayi mungil itu, mengeluarkan daging bercampur darah disana. Lidah panjangnya pelan-pelan mencecap amis darah yang mengalir keluar. Lalu tiba-tiba, wujudnya pelan-pelan menguap, bermetamorfosa menjadi kumpulan asap hitam pekat. Merasuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, meninggalkan tato naga hitam yang bergerak menyeluruh dan berubah menjadi tiga titik kecil di kanan lehernya.

Sasuke kecil melolong-lolong. Seolah nyawanya baru saja dicabut.

Lalu kembali seperti semula.

Lilin-lilin bergerak stabil. Pola-pola cahaya memudar. Cekikan api di lehernya musnah. Luka-lukanya sirna. Seolah luka tersebut tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Seolah kejadian tadi tak pernah menghampiri keduanya.

Itachi memandang langit-langit ruangan itu.

Suara pendeta utama mengalihkan pandangannya, "Bujang Cilik," katanya.

Lalu gema bersahutan, pendeta lain yang bertugas memberitahukan kabar gembira tersebut lebih sigap mengemborkan berita ke arah beranda; dimana sanak keluarga Uchiha lain tengah menunggu dengan cemas.

"Penerus berikutnya, Bujang Cilik."

_Sasuke Uchiha, katanya._

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

standard warning applied, AU.

selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Pertempuran berhenti menjelang fajar. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sensasinya. Ketika matahari menyingsing dan membelah langit. Manusia tak pernah tahu keberadaan surga tapi kemenangan dan cahaya membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Sasuke ada di sana. Di atas lembah menjulang seolah menantang langit.

Angin bertiup, menyapa jubahnya yang meliuk, merengkuh dunia. Bau rumput hijau basah tergantikan dengan aroma darah pekat, suara rintihan, dan disusul keheningan panjang.

Ujung pedangnya menggoreskan takdir bahwa dia telah berhasil mencapai misi.

Musuh-musuhnya telah kalah. Para monster itu seakan tidak berdaya. Sosoknya yang menakutkan tinggal dongeng semata.

Kemudian perlahan wajah ayahnya muncul, lalu Itachi Uchiha, dan semua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Dadanya sakit. Ketika potongan-potongan gambar itu bergantian memenuhi kepalanya dengan tempo yang begitu cepat, membuat Sasuke perlahan ambruk.

Mereka menghakiminya seperti biasa.

Sasuke menggeram. Mencoba melawan.

Tapi percuma.

Pada akhirnya kedua kakinya tertekuk. Pedangnya seolah menjadi pegangan hidupnya. Saat kepalanya tertunduk tak berdaya, dia bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

_Dia_ ada.

Satu sosok yang Sasuke tak pernah berhasil melihat wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menendang selimutnya kasar.

Keringatnya mengalir deras dari pelipis. Napasnya memburu.

Tato naga yang menjalar seperti akar di punggungnya seolah bernyawa. Sakitnya tak tertahankan. Rasanya seperti tulang punggungnya bisa tercabut kapan saja. Tubuh Sasuke melengkung. Berusaha menahan rasa perih yang seakan sia-sia.

Sampai saat ini dia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri.

Sasuke ingin berteriak tapi terlalu angkuh untuk menyerah, bahkan pada makhluk yang dia tak tahu apa. Matanya terpejam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya yang hampir berdarah, semua penderitaan itu akhirnya berlalu dalam hitungan menit.

Sasuke bangun. Duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong.

Akhir-akhir ini dia sering bermimpi hal yang sama. Seolah sebuah peringatan yang berusaha keras Sasuke abaikan. Suara-suara yang menggema di kepalanya sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

Terlalu jauh. Terlalu berisik.

Dan terlalu rumit untuk disebut sebagai petunjuk.

"Ini tidak nyata. Sial!" Sasuke meninju udara. Apa pun, dia butuh melepaskannya sekarang juga.

Dia tidak bisa terus hidup seperti ini. Seolah ada makhluk lain di dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan.

Telepon apartemennya berdering memecah kesunyian. Sasuke berdiri dan merasa lega karena tak ada rasa nyeri lagi dari punggungnya. Mengangkatnya malas dan sedikit terkejut mendengar suara di seberang.

"Itachi pulang. Kau harus ke kediaman Uchiha nanti malam."

Jadi, apa waktunya telah tiba?

.

.

.

Jalanan masih sepi. Sasuke memang lebih suka berangkat lebih pagi. Kelas belum berisik jadi dia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya di pojok kelas.

Halte hanya ada dia, seorang karyawan biasa, dan dua pelajar putri yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Suara _bus_ yang ditunggunya datang. Sasuke bersiap-siap. Ada yang aneh, bus itu bahkan tidak memelankan laju walau pun dekat dengan halte. Supirnya mengantuk dan lima ratus di depannya ada seorang anak yang berlari kecil mengejar balonnya yang tertiup angin.

"Sial!" Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Dia sadar belum saatnya. Tapi ada nyawa manusia yang akan melayang kalau dia diam saja.

Sasuke memberi tekanan lebih pada kedua kakinya. Berlari di atas kecepatan manusia rata-rata. Mencoba bertaruh dengan waktu dari malaikat penjemput nyawa.

Disambarnya anak kecil yang terlalu kaget dengan apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Sewaktu jarak mereka dengan bus sedekat kematian, Sasuke mengumpulkan kekuatan. Tangannya menekan udara, membentuk bulatan kasat mata yang mendorong kendaraan di hadapannya mundur. Tak banyak, hanya untuk mengundur waktu untuk Sasuke membawa anak kecil di pelukannya ke seberang jalan.

Punggungnya kembali berdenyut, memberontak. Tidak untuk saat ini. Sasuke mencoba berkompromi.

Bunyi rem berdecit keras tak jauh dari tempatnya. Menabrak pembatas jalan. Sasuke menyandarkan diri ke pohon dibelakangnya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh gemetar anak di dekapannya. Saat Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya yang pertama kali Sasuke lihat adalah kedua bola mata hijau yang banjir air mata.

Sasuke terlempar ke masa lalu.

Dan tersadar, sekarang musim semi dan pohon di atasnya mulai berwarna merah muda. Sasuke mendongak, mendapatkan helaian Sakura yang gugur di hidungnya.

Panggilan.

Sakura.

Mimpi.

Naga.

Sasuke menyeringai. Menertawakan nasibnya.

.

.

Pertama kali Sasuke menyelinap keluar dari kediaman Uchiha waktu dia berumur enam tahun. Di sebelah dapur tempat para pelayan biasa sibuk, ada sebuah pintu kayu bundar yang tertutup rapat. Katanya itu adalah jalur dari gudang belakang untuk mengambil bahan makanan.

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendapati dapur yang sepi. Persiapan untuk makan malam mungkin sebentar lagi tapi nyatanya tak ada seorang pun di sini. Saat melongok ke luar, Sasuke baru mengerti, para pelayan sedang dikumpulkan oleh paman Izuna di halaman belakang.

Mata pamannya berkilat marah. Kata ibunya, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ada penyusup di kediaman mereka. Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing, dia hanya membutuhkan segelas susu hangat.

Kemudian, Sasuke seakan mendengar suara. Lebih tepatnya seperti bisikan halus yang dibawa angin merambat memenuhi pendengarannya.

Waktu Sasuke menoleh, sumber suara terasa dekat dibalik pintu bundar yang terletak persis diseberang tempat dia berdiri.

Seharusnya, Sasuke bisa mengabaikannya. Tapi takdir tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Seakan terhipnotis, Sasuke mengambil langkah—mendekat.

Suara-suara itu semakin terdengar. Hatinya tergelitik rasa penasaran. Saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu yang seakan terbuka dengan kekuatan sihir, Sasuke terdiam.

Ada apa di ujung pintu ini? Ibunya selalu mengajarkan Sasuke untuk tak pernah menyentuh "Dunia luar". Semua yang ada selain di rumahnya berisi ketakutan dan kegelapan. Tak ada yang patut dia ketahui. Selama ini, Sasuke berada di tempat yang aman.

Sasuke meredam rasa ingin tahu dari dalam hatinya tapi saat suara-suara itu terdengar untuk ketiga kalinya dan bagai sebuah candu, Sasuke mengambil langkah pertama.

Dia ingin tahu. Hanya ingin memastikan. Setelah itu dia akan pulang dan melupakan semuanya.

Ibunya tak akan marah. Dia tetap menjadi Sasuke yang penurut.

"Kau siapa?" Yang didapat Sasuke di ujung perjalanan ini adalah sebuah taman bunga yang indah. Berbalik dengan perkataan ibunya. Sasuke tak pernah melihatnya. Uchiha tak suka berbagai warna cerah. Rumahnya yang besar dipenuhi warna gelap yang mempertegas status keluarganya. Uchiha yang berkuasa dan berwibawa.

Di taman bunga ini ada warna merah, ungu, kuning, dan semua warna yang membuat mata Sasuke yang berwarna hitam menyipit.

Begitu juga anak perempuan di hadapannya yang penuh warna.

Rambutnya berwarna merah. Bukan, tidak terlalu terang untuk disebut merah. Warnanya merah pucat dan aneh. Apa lagi kedua matanya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa mungkin anak di depannya ini memasukkan kelereng di bola matanya?

Matanya hijau dan bercahaya. Sangat berbeda dengan miliknya.

"Kau siapa?" Seharusnya kalau di ujung pintu ini masih menjadi tempat Uchiha, bukan? Pertanyaan kedua Sasuke tak mendapat jawaban. Anak perempuan itu menggeleng. Seharusnya dia takut karena menyelinap ke kediamannya tapi itu tak terjadi.

"Hm?" Sewaktu berkedip, Sasuke selalu haus untuk melihat lagi warna hijau yang akan terlihat jika terbuka.

"Aku sedang bernyanyi." Jadi suara itu yang membawa Sasuke kemari. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, prosesnya begitu detail diamati Sasuke. Kali ini dia tersenyum, membuat mata Sasuke menyipit karena wajah anak perempuan dihadapannya ini bercahaya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau mengganggu waktu bermainku."

"Bermain?"

"Iya, bermain, menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Aku sedang bernyanyi sambil memetik bunga. Bahkan ada banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Kau tahu, musim semi memang musim terbaik sepanjang masa!" Dia kembali tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar. _Iris_-nya mengamati lingkungan di sekitar mereka yang seakan tempat terindah di dunia.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal kata bermain. Dari kecil, dia sudah terbiasa dengan waktu ala militer dari ayahnya. Hari-hari Sasuke dipenuhi dengan latihan-latihan yang dipersiapkan untuknya secara rinci. Bela diri, kedisplinan, dan pengetahuan umum.

Uchiha harus sempurna.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah bermain?"

Mungkin bukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal ketika Sasuke membalas uluran tangan dari anak perempuan itu. Dia berlari, mengejar kupu-kupu yang tak mungkin dia tangkap. Sasuke dibelakangnya memerhatikan.

Sosok dihadapannya bergitu berbaur dengan taman bunga ini. Ceria dan berwarna, sangat kontras dengan dirinya. Dan ketika tawanya menguar ke udara, Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan di satu sisi ruang hatinya.

Perasaan apa?

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Mata hijaunya berkilat jahil. Sasuke mengerjap dan merasa gugup karena hanya wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari miliknya. Saat sadar, anak perempuan itu tersenyum puas berhasil mengambil kain yang tadinya menutupi lehernya.

"_Hei_, kembalikan!" Sasuke tak perlu usaha keras untuk mengejar. Kekuatan mereka tidak seimbang. Sewaktu berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya, Sasuke tidak sadar menginjak tanah yang landai.

Mereka berdua terjatuh, berguling di antara hamparan bunga dandelion yang berhamburan ke udara saat dilewati.

Sensasinya aneh. Ada perasaan berdebar-debar yang memacu jantungnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata sewaktu tubuhnya mendarat, membentur pohon.

Sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri di punggungnya, Sasuke membuka mata.

"Haaaaa … tadi itu menyenangkan sekali!" Dia terduduk tepat di depan Sasuke sambil tertawa lebar. Alis Sasuke bertaut tapi kemudian menyadari kebodohannya.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Wahhhhh, kau tersenyum! Kau terlihat berkali lipat sangaaaaaat tampan!"

Lalu ada hening yang panjang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak. Seharusnya sekarang dia berada di kelas sejarah. Mendengarkan Genma-_sensei_ ceramah. Apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya jika mengetahui Sasuke tidak ada?

Sasuke berdiri, berlari mencoba mengingat jalan pulang.

"_Hei_! Aku belum tahu namamu!" Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Berbalik.

Ada langit biru yang melingkupinya, taman berbagai warna, dan bunga Sakura tepat diatasnya.

Anak perempuan itu berharap jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke sadar, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi.

"_Hei_! Namaku Sakura! Kita akan bermain lagi, 'kan? Aku akan menunggumu!" Suaranya ringan. Terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke yang memilih untuk mempertahankan keegoisannya.

Ini salah.

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Terus berlari melawan arah angin. Dia seharusnya tidak berleha-leha sekarang.

Tapi namanya ….

Mata hijaunya ….

Namanya … Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

_tbc._

* * *

Note: makasih udah membaca ya :).


End file.
